


[Cover Art] for "The Pieces that Fall to Earth" by Itsallfine

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pieces That Fall to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566708) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



I'm probably very late to the party in creating cover fic for this great story but I wanted to play with a different type of design. I also get to use another of my photos in an artistic manner.

 

This one was taken standing on an unused foot bridge over Wormwood Street in London, the road running up to 110 Bishopsgate which is otherwise known as Heron Tower. I was playing with shutter speed capturing light trails but it was January and the camera (or my frozen hands) did something very interesting with the focus. I'm not sure what actual book cover I'm aping here but when I bump into it on Amazon or in a library I'll come back here to note it. The building in the distance is of course supposed to be owned by Magnussen in HLV which, although wasn't a conscious reason I took the photo, still makes it very apt.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/32982136090/in/album-72157670248711466/)

EDIT. Seems the (sort of) book cover influence was The Girl on the Train... Oh well ;-)


End file.
